


¿Y bien? ¿Que harías tú?

by Antauge



Category: Onyx Equinox (Cartoon)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Homoeroticism, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antauge/pseuds/Antauge
Summary: ...somos seres complejos e imperfectos, porque fuimos creados por seres imperfectos.Por un momento, sólo hubo silencio.
Relationships: Quetzalcoatl/Tezcatlipoca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	¿Y bien? ¿Que harías tú?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Altariel_de_Valinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel_de_Valinor/gifts), [Lumeriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/gifts), [taiyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyari/gifts).



> Hace un rato me dí cuenta que maltrato mucho a Quetzin, lo llamaremos amor apache y entonces alguien por allí me "reto" a un Tezca meloso y dije de aquí soy.
> 
> Poco mitología aquí, muchas palabras y un poco de un futuro que me gustaría para Izel por lo demás disfruten y gracias a tres personas en especial, ya saben quiénes son.
> 
> El "poema" de Tezcatlipoca esta basado en uno subido de tono: Chalcacihuacuicatl, que es una colección de poemas/canciones de las mujeres de Chalco hacia a Axayácatl retando su hombría, se agregado al final la traducción y el "original" en español + letras de Zoe para la parte melosa xD. 
> 
> Cualquier duda en comentarios.
> 
> Mención extra a Tai por las traducciones!
> 
> Nokoatsintli: mi pequeña serpiente
> 
> Notlauiltsin: mi luz/lucecita
> 
> Metstsintli: luna amada/ preciosa/lunita

* * *

**¿Y bien?, ¿qué harías tú?**

* * *

_"Si puedes hacer a un dios reír, todas las flores del mundo se abrirán para ti”_

Tlacaélel "El Reformador"

* * *

—...somos seres complejos e imperfectos, porque fuimos creados por seres imperfectos.

Por un momento, sólo hubo silencio. Quetzalcóatl, por dentro, comenzó a dudar de su elección; Izel era joven, demasiado ingenuo aun para dominar el arte de la palabra, enfocado en una misión como ésta, había soltado más insultos que nada a las caras de los dioses, pero apenas sus labios iban abrirse para condenar la insolencia cuando un sonido a su izquierda lo distrajo.

Una risa contenida subiendo lentamente por la garganta antes de estallar cristalina, pura en su totalidad.

Era una melodía que no había escuchado en más de cinco eras. 

Tezcatlipoca estaba riendo.

Riendo en verdad, cómo lo hacía cuando vivían sólo los cuatro en el jardín celestial, y ante esa risa, la creación vibraba complacida.

—¿Tezcatlipoca?. —Llamó suavemente, pero el otro dios lo ignoró, enfocado como estaba en el humano frente a ellos. Los ojos, que habían perdido desde hacía tiempo luz, de pronto resplandecían. El estómago de Quetzalcóatl dio un vuelco nada agradable y fijó su atención en Izel. Ceño fruncido, mandíbula apretada tras la máscara. 

El joven no lo notó, pero debió transmitir más de lo que quería si Xolotl prefirió esconderse tras el humano.

—Esas mismas palabras las escuché antes, hoy causan algo de nostalgia… —Tezcatlipoca se detuvo para verlo de reojo, sintió el peso de esa mirada sobre él, pero pronto volvió hacia Izel — ¿y bien? ¿qué harías tú?. 

Hubo otro silencio.

—¿Eh? —Fue la inarticulada pregunta a coro de todos los mortales.

Tezcatlipoca desapareció de su lado, pero todavía estaba sonriendo cuando reapareció frente a Izel, aunque la forma había cambiado, atrás dejó la apariencia de guerrero y la armadura, el tamaño descomunal había sido reducido. Ahora lucía como un joven entrando en la etapa más viril, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros flotando tras él, negro como la obsidiana, vestía como el príncipe y sacerdote que era.

Tezcatlipoca tenía el hermoso rostro de Ometeotl, la ambigüedad entre hombre y mujer, con ojos de plata en vez de profundos pozos; así había sido por deseo del mismo padre-madre.

Esta era la verdadera forma de Tezcatlipoca.

Una vez, la propia Xochiquetzal en broma utilizó el verdadero rostro del Señor del Norte para descender a la tierra creando caos por donde pasaba. Iracundo, el dios exigió que la diosa nunca volviera a ser visible mientras caminaba entre los hombres.

—Tezcatlipoca… -llamó como una advertencia esta vez cuando lo vio inclinarse un poco sobre Izel. No podía acercarse porque la obsidiana se levantaba como un escudo de luz negra alrededor del mecanismo donde el joven estaba, pero, claramente apreció cómo los ojos del mortal se abrían y las mejillas se teñían de rojo—¡Tezcatlipoca! ¡Recuerda nuestra apuesta!

Tezcatlipoca se tensó levemente, pero no dio más señales de haberle escuchado.

—Izel, haz cantando dulcemente, cómo un polluelo, pero, ¿sabes cuál es el problema, en verdad? —La voz del señor del norte destiló miel cuando habló. 

Sintió las plumas en su cuello alzarse. 

Si el templo no se había caído sobre los humanos era quizás por la presencia de la obsidiana impura —sangre y huesos de Cipactli— que contenía el poder.

—El alimento… —vino la respuesta tímida— sin alimento, los dioses que sustentan la creación no pueden mantenerla. 

—Bien, sencillo, ¿no?, ¿cuál es el mejor alimento para un dios, Izel? —Sobre la barrera, la mano derecha de Tezcatlipoca se deslizó hasta el pecho del jovencito, el cual tragó saliva. 

—¿Sangre? —se aventuró una vocecilla en el fondo. 

—Esencia— respondió otra, más clara y suave. Mictecacihuatl en un punto había liberado a sus cautivos. 

La sacerdotisa fue quien había hablado. 

Tezcatlipoca asintió.

—La sangre es una ofrenda poderosa, un medio, nos da energía adicional, y déjame decirte que mantenerlos vivos no es sencillo, piden tanto y por todo, pero, no, la sangre no es sustento real. La Sangre fue derramada en la concepción del mundo, mi sangre y la sangre de Quetzalcóatl; sangre fue derramada para alimentarlos con el sacrificio de Xipe Totec, sangre divina es derramada por Huitzilopochtli para mantener el orden. 

—No lo entiendo…

—En los últimos ciclos, los humanos sólo piden y piden; las ofrendas, aun las menores, carecen de esencia, de espíritu, de corazón, entonces, sólo podemos pedir más sangre.

Izel bajó el rostro ante la respuesta de Tezcatlipoca.

—¿Ambición?.

—Hambre, — corrigió Quetzalcóatl— hemos hecho a los hombres hambrientos en muchos aspectos, demasiados quizás.

Tezcatlipoca bufó, y cual gato erizado, giró en dirección suya. —Allí estás de nuevo, ambición, avaricia, deseo, hambre, no importa cómo lo llames, es un impulso necesario o, de lo contrario, serían muñecos de barro, ¿no destruiste a los primeros porque eran demasiado perfectos y perezosos?. 

—Siempre te excedes en tus dones —refutó estrechando la mirada.

Los ojos de Tezcatlipoca también se angostaron, en un instante estaba sobre él apuñalándolo con el dedo en el pecho. —¿Yo? ¿Quién fue quien dio las plantas sagradas a los hombres en el segundo sol alargando sus vidas al punto de volverlos soberbios?. 

Alzó una ceja al tiempo que sujetaba la mano de Tezcatlipoca—¿No has dicho que la ambición es buena? 

—Nunca dije que era buena, sino necesaria… 

—¿Esto sucede a menudo? —Izel interrumpió repentinamente.

—¡¿ **Qué**?! —Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo girando en dirección al humano.

—Bueno… esto … —Izel alzó una ceja al tiempo que los señalaba a uno y luego al otro —me recuerda a las peleas de nuestros vecinos, eran una pareja ya anciana. 

—A menudo… —alguien habló por lo bajo, pero en el silencio del lugar sonó fuerte y claro. 

—¡Silencio, Yaotl! —Tezcatlipoca rugió—¡No creas que me he olvidado de tí, pequeño traidor! 

—¡Meke! ¡Meeeeekee! —su gemelo opinó desde el hombro de Izel 

—Xolotl, no interven…

—Xolotl dice: desde que tengo memoria —Mictecacihuatl tradujo para su horror, podía escuchar la burla en la voz de la ahora no-reina del inframundo. Estaba seguro de que alguno de los hijos de Mictlantecutli estaban listos para la corona. Sí, definitivamente listos para heredar el reino ahora que el padre estaba indispuesto. 

Mictecacíhuatl podía quedarse sin empleo. 

—¿Esto es una pelea de casados? —Uno de los gemelos, ¿cuál era el nombre?, ¿Jim?, preguntó con sorna.

—¡¡K´in!!

Cierto, K’in.

Lo convertiría en árbol, no sería el primer gemelo que tenía ese destino. 

—Bueno, se nos enseña que son complemento hasta el punto de que se habla de ellos como compañeros…

¿Quién le había enseñado eso a la sacerdotisa?

—Danos tiempo —Izel habló de nuevo. Dando un salto, bajó del pedestal dejando la seguridad de la barrera—Lo dijiste antes, ¿no?, fuimos creados por ustedes; si estamos perdidos es porque reflejamos el caos en sus corazones, pero no todo fue tan malo, ¿verdad? Han creado grandes cosas juntos. 

Bajo sus dedos, el pulso de Tezcatlipoca se aceleró y, sin poder evitarlo, pensó en aquel momento en que juntos danzaron tras la creación de la tierra.

Sacudió la cabeza. 

—No es lo que… —trató de explicar en serio, pero, ni bien la palabra brotó de su boca, los ojos de Tezcatlipoca fueron como dos cuchillas de obsidiana contra su cuello que lo dejaron sin habla.

—Tendrás tu tiempo “Tlacaélel” —ronroneó el Señor del Norte momentos después apartando la vista y soltándose de golpe. —A tu manera, te lo has ganado. 

Quetzalcóatl negaría hasta el último de los días de la creación que ese gesto dolió. 

* * *

Diez años fue el tiempo que tardó Izel, ahora Tlacaelel, pero los resultados eran una bonanza que nadie podía negar, ni siquiera Tezcatlipoca, quien ahora se complacía en pasar más tiempo entre el sexto y noveno cielo que en la tierra. 

—Es interesante —Huitzilopochtli ladeó levemente la cabeza hacia la izquierda —pero, ¿cómo lo tomarán esos dos?

—Quetzalcóatl lo va negar —Xipe Totec suspiró cruzando los brazos— pero te aseguro que estará sonriendo tras esa tonta máscara suya.

—El tocado de jade y plumas es hermoso —Huitizilopochtli asintió—Tezcatlipoca estará feliz. 

Xipe Totec sonrió.

No habían tardado en poner orden en el Inframundo, pero unos cambios fueron necesarios, Mictlantecutli aún dormía, pero Mictecacihuatl se había metido sola en el problema, se supone que fue condenada a ser mortal por las siguientes cinco vidas por largas o cortas que fueran, pero ella parecía ser feliz siendo una mujer.

Al menos la pequeña de nueve años acarreando flores junto a su perro parecía feliz.

Los preparativos finales para el nuevo templo y la ceremonia para el enlace divino comenzaría en cuatro días.

* * *

Quetzalcóatl no rugía.

No importa cuantas veces llegara al clímax, los gritos los ahogaba mordiendo cualquier parte disponible del cuerpo de su amante al punto de sacar sangre.

Quetzalcóatl no rugía, pero Tezcatlipoca dejó escapar un gemido profundo mientras lo sentía vaciándose dentro, pulso tras pulso cálido, ambos se sacudían aun moviendo las caderas lentamente; saciado, se derrumbó sobre él y entre sus brazos.

Lo aceptó con gusto, con una mano aferrada a la espalda y la otra a la nuca sintiendo las suaves plumas. 

Le dejó recuperar el aliento, sacar los colmillos del hombro, llenarle de besos el rostro, los labios, el cuello, pero cuando quiso salir de sus entrañas apretó las piernas alrededor de las estrechas caderas.

Quetzalcóatl se tensó.

—¿Estás en celo, acaso? —una ceja se alzó mientras los ojos de oro viajaban hacia al sur. La evidencia era clara entre ellos. 

¿Qué pudor debería guardar él, Tezcatlipoca, siendo quién es? ¿por qué iba a enrojecer ante su esposo?, esa era labor de Quetzalcóatl a quien se le subían los colores de cuando en cuando al verlo sin ropa. 

— _Ax, Nokoatsin, iz Nel nonamik, iz tikpia in kanin titequiti_ —canturreó las palabras y el efecto sobre Quetzalcóatl fue inmediato con la mirada buscó sus ojos. Retándose el uno al otro — _In ye titlapoloa mochikak? Zan yeyo tiwakki?_

—Has pasado mucho tiempo con ciertas amistades —Quetzalcóatl arrugó la nariz —¿Quién te ha enseñado esos versos?.

Iba a responder, pero el cambio repentino de posiciones no le dio tiempo. Quetzalcóatl se sentó jalando de él en el mismo movimiento y ahora estaba en el regazo de su esposo, todavía conectados, balanceándose entre la sensación de tenerlo más adentro con la euforia que lo hizo arquearse mientras se sujetaba de los hombros. 

No pudo evitar reír cuando comenzaron a llover besos y las primeras embestidas eran más un ejercicio de reacomodo— _Achto kuechawak, kuechawak tinenemi ihuan niman nechtequita_ …—continuó cantando y moviendo las caderas. 

—¿Podrías dej...ar de hacer... **eso**? —Quetzalcoatl gruñó contra su pecho, frente húmeda pegada a su piel, manos sujetando sus caderas para impulsarlo un instante y al siguiente tirar de nuevo de él —Si llego a enterar...me … quién… 

Una embestida en el punto exacto lo hizo lanzarse hacia adelante rodeando con los brazos el cuello de Quetzalcoatl y temblar. 

—Ay, _notlauiltsin_ , cuando te me acercas, se acelera mi corazón—su voz esta vez escapó como una plegaria temblorosa dicha directamente contra el oído del otro dios quién redujo su movimiento hasta casi detenerse. 

_—Metstsintli…—_ La palabra fue una caricia contra su piel

—Ay, _notlauiltsin_ , me da fiebre, me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir —con los ojos cerrados buscó los labios, los encontró húmedos contra los propios que estaban secos— dame sólo un beso que me alcance hasta morir.

No necesitaba ojos para saber que el rostro de Quetzalcóatl estaba rojo hasta las orejas, que había vulnerabilidad, nerviosismo, lo sentía en cada temblor, en los dedos acariciando su costado y en la mano que sujetaba la base de su nuca. 

En el beso lento pero hambriento.

No necesitaba saber lo que ambos sentían. 

Lo que habían sentido siempre. 

...lo único lamentable es que necesitó de un humano para que Quetzalcóatl sumara dos más dos. 

—Quetzalcóatl, eres un idiota.

Un momento de silencio.

La risa de Quetzalcóatl resonó en la habitación.

* * *

  
Ax, Nokoatsin, iz nel nonamic, nikan tikpia in kanin titequiti.

¿In ye titlapoloa mochikak? ¿Zan yeyo tiwakki?

Achto kuechawak, kuechawak tinenemi ihuan niman nechtequita...

&

Ay, nokoatsintli, 

si de veras eres mi esposo, 

aquí tienes donde ocuparte

¿Ya perdiste tu fuerza?

Tan seco estás?

Primero lento, anda lento y luego trabájame.

Ven a tomarla,

ven a tomarla: mi alegría,

oh mi pequeño señor, señor mío.

Entre alegres gozos estaremos riendo,

Habrá deleite, y yo aprenderé todo lo que enseñes.


End file.
